Huye, ahora que aun puedes
by Neran
Summary: Misao/Sanosuke Para Dryadeh. "-¿Querías algo?-preguntó después de un lapso de silencio. -El río está precioso al atardecer.-fue todo lo que él respondió.¿Quedaría como una borde y una niña malcriada si se levantaba en ese preciso instante? Seguro que sí"


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen... ¿Y si lo hicieran estaría aquí? Naahhh..._

_

* * *

_

**Huye, ahora que aun puedes.**

Su pelo negro comenzó a mecerse con el viento mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en las aguas del río. Bufó, pensando cómo le gustaría ser como esas aguas, fuertes e impetuosas, luchando entre ellas por ver quien llegaba al mar en primer lugar.

Sus dejos frágiles y finos se hundieron en la tierra a su alrededor, cerrándose en torno a un canto de tamaño medio que arrojó con desgana al río. Otra piedra la siguió, y después otra más.

Sabía que las piedras no tenían la culpa de su encierro, pero podían servirle de vía de escape. Al menos de manera simbólica, claro. Bufó de nuevo mientras se recogía el pelo de nuevo, rehaciendo la larga trenza donde siempre lo llevaba recogido. Aun podía recordar con humillación porqué se la había quitado.

Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo al solo recordarlo.

Alejó de ella esos pensamientos. Ella estaba enamorada y... Felizmente rechazada. Aoshi se había marchado y todos sus sueños y esperanzas habían volado junto a él. No podía permitirse sentir de nuevo nada parecido; sería su fin si volvía a sentir tanto dolor. No podría soportarlo.

En esos momentos cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y le dieron unas ganas tremendas de darse una paliza a sí misma. ¿Débil ella?¿Desde cuando? Ella era la dura, a la que no le importaba nada salvo Aoshi y... Nadie, solo le había importado él hasta ese momento.

Y así debía seguir siendo. Todo eso que le había dicho Kaoru era una sandez, ¿cómo podía siquiera haber pensado en seducir a Sanosuke? El único punto débil de ese hombre era su estómago.

Suspiró sonoramente sin darse apenas cuenta; ella era una pésima cocinera.

No advirtió en qué momento alguien se había sentado a su lado hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Dio un respingo, dispuesta a partirle la boca a quien quiera que fuera.

Detuvo su puño a tan solo centímetros de la cara de Sanosuke y el color volvió a sus mejillas, igual que horas atrás, cuando él había ignorado por completo su intento de acercamiento. Intentó hacer como que nada de eso había ocurrido jamás, sería más fácil dejar de sentirse débil y humillada en presencia de ese hombre.

—Misao.

—Sanosuke.

Se saludaron escuetamente con una ligera inclinación de cabeza mientras Misao pensaba seriamente en que los hombres deben tener algún tipo de gen defectuoso que les impide exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Apretó los dientes, molesta consigo misma, al comprobar que ella también carecía de ese gen. ¿Qué esperaba? La habían criado los Oniwabanshū.

—¿Querías algo?—Preguntó después de un prudente lapso de silencio. Realmente no le molestaba la presencia a su lado, pero su aroma estaba embriagándola demasiado y con demasiada rapidez.

Si seguía sentada demasiado tiempo cerca de Sanosuke terminaría por lanzarse a sus brazos igual que hacía Kaoru con Kenshin... Y no quería llegar a ser tan patética.

—El río está precioso al atardecer.—Fue todo lo que él respondió. Misao apretó los puños, encerrando en ellos varias piedras listas para ser lanzadas lejos, hacia el agua.

¿Quedaría como una ingrata, una borde y una niña malcriada si se levantaba en ese preciso instante y se alejaba de allí? Pensó que seguramente sí y Sanosuke no volvería a mirarla nunca. Se flageló mentalmente por ese pensamiento; ni Sanosuke ni sus miradas le preocupaban lo más mínimo.

Después de todo apenas en un par de días se marcharía a su casa, tenía ganas de ver al viejo Okina. En parte, esa era una de las razones de su presencia en la orilla de ese río. Necesitaba escapar del dojo Kamiya y de todas las miradas acusadoras que se habían clavado sobre ella cuando anunció sus planes.

Sabía que ninguno de ellos veía con buenos ojos que se marchara, pero lo necesitaba, ¿no entendían que no podía permanecer por más tiempo en ese lugar? Lo que no le recordaba a Aoshi borraba de su mente poco a poco su recuerdo. Y a ella le gustaba demasiado flagelarse con su fantasma como para dejarlo escapar.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos minutos habían permanecido ahí los dos, con el silencio a modo de barrera que les mantenía separados. Casi parecía extraño; Misao podía recordar a la perfección como, no demasiado tiempo atrás, su relación era algo parecido a la que tenía un niño travieso con su modelo adulto a seguir. O lo que es lo mismo; peleas sin importancia pero incesantes.

Pero ella ya no era una niña y había dejado de admirar a Sanosuke, tal y como Kaoru le dijera, para enamorarse de él. Ella lo negaba, pero no podía evadir el hecho de que su relación ya no era la misma. ¿Desde cuando? No era capaz de recordar el momento exacto en el que había empezado a sentir miedo al rechazo y nerviosismo cuando esas amistosas peleas sucedían y sus manos tocaban su cuerpo lleno de músculos.

Hasta entonces no recordaba haberse percatado tan claramente de todos los espectaculares músculos que tenía Sanusuke.

Y el caso era que lo que pasaba con ese hombre... Lo sentía totalmente diferente al amor que creía haber sentido por Aoshi. Sí, se auto convenció de ello para negar las acusaciones de Kaoru; con Sanosuke... Era diferente.

De pronto las primeras estrellas les sorprendieron en el cielo. Misao elevó la mirada, maravillada, le encantaba ese momento, justo antes de que la luz dejara paso por completo a la noche cerrada, cuando podía apreciar miles de tonalidades distintas en el cielo. No se preocupó mucho del hombre que había a su lado, ni siquiera cuando sintió su intensa mirada.

Cuando volviera con Okina no podría hacer eso de nuevo sin sentirse nostálgica, por eso no le importaba que él la observara. Quería disfrutar de esa sensación de sentirse acompañada el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible... Aunque fuera la compañía de Sanosuke.

—Quiero dar un paseo por el bosque.—Sentenció de pronto, levantándose del césped y comenzando a caminar de esa manera tan suya, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Lanzó una mirada a Sanosuke, quien la observaba con una extraña expresión mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza desde la oscuridad.—¿Vienes?

Los dos caminaron por los lindes del silencioso bosque, sin mediar palabra, con miedo de que algo de lo que pudieran decir o hacer rompiera aquel extraño y mágico momento que se había formado entre ellos. Pero era inevitable que ocurriera.

—Entonces... ¿Es cierto que te marchas?—Retumbó la grave voz en los oídos de la chica. Ella sintió como se estremecía de pies a cabeza, podía sentir su calor a tan solo unos centímetros de su brazo.

—Sí.—No tenía caso echarse atrás ahora y menos sin motivo. Ya lo había decidido, se iría... Y se olvidaría de Sanosuke para conservar para siempre el recuerdo de Aoshi.

El silencio les envolvió de nuevo, pero esta vez Misao hubiera dado cualquier cosa que Sanosuke le pidiera por saber qué estaba pensando en esos momentos. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?—No pudo evitar que sonara infantil y tonta, así se sentía, intentando aparentar una fortaleza que se venía abajo día a día. Sanosuke soltó una triste carcajada.

—Claro que no, enana.—Ella apretó los puños, esa era una de las cosas por las que se repetía una y otra vez que odiaba a Sanosuke en todas sus formas y colores... Aunque su aroma a tabaco y hierba le hiciera pensar lo contrario.

—¿Entonces?—Cuestionó de nuevo ella, más y más molesta por algo que ignoraba a cada segundo. Un nuevo silencio se interpuso entre ellos mientras Sanosuke parecía meditar con calma la respuesta. Se sintió ansiosa por ver abrirse de nuevo esos labios que no le dejaban pensar en otra cosa.

—Es solo que... —Misao mordió su carrillo para evitar saltar sobre él y abofetearle mientras le gritaba que le respondiera de una maldita vez. Logró contenerse.—Te voy a echar de menos.

Y, ante las que a ella se le antojaron las palabras más sinceras que había escuchado en su vida de esa boca, Misao no pudo sino dejar caer su mandíbula con sorpresa. Él la miró, ahora parecía molesto.

—Si lo sé no te digo nada, no eres más que una niña que no sabe entender las cosas.—Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Misao.

—¡Solo me has sorprendido! —Avanzó un poco más aprisa hasta plantarse delante de Sanosuke, cortándole el camino. Él la miró alzando una ceja.—Y... Por si no te habías dado cuenta, no soy tan niña como te piensas.

La mano que Sanosuke puso en su barbilla la sorprendió durante unos cuantos segundos. Él se acercó tanto a su cara que podía sentir su respiración erizándole la piel. Sus ojos marrones, oscuros y profundos, clavándose en los suyos con intensidad le impelían a escapar lejos, muy lejos de allí... Y cuanto antes mejor.

—Eso ya lo sé.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando Misao quiso mover los pies. Los labios de Sanosuke se habían apoderado de los suyos en un instante, y ahora ya no era capaz de escapar. Ni aunque la quemaran con un hierro al rojo vivo escaparía de allí.

Sintió los brazos fuertes rodearla mientras abría ligeramente la boca para dar paso a la impaciente lengua que pedía paso. No podía resistirse, el olor a hierba fresca de Sanosuke la envolvía por completo mientras sentía como su mundo daba vueltas y más vueltas dentro de su cabeza y se paraba de golpe, dejándola mareada y con ganas de más.

Tan rápido como había comenzado, el beso se esfumó, dejándola temblando y con los labios rojos e hinchados. Los brazos habían desaparecido y la brisa de la noche le parecía más fría sin el calor que estos le transmitían. Giró confusa la cabeza para mirar a Sanosuke, pero él se había adelantado un par de pasos y solo podía ver la espalda de su kimono blanco.

—El problema no es que seas una niña, sino que no tienes ojos para nadie mas que no sea Aoshi.

Misao miró con los ojos muy abiertos la espalda de Sanosuke. Nunca, jamás, se hubiera esperado todo lo que acaba de pasar y que... Bueno, en ese momento en que extrañaba el contacto de Sanosuke más de lo que jamás hubiera llegado a soñar, podía afirmar que lo que él había dicho era ya parte del pasado. Había tardado en caer del guindo, pero había caído.

—¡No es así, Sanosuke, yo...!

—Sí, Misao, siempre ha sido así... —Él giró sobre sus talones, clavando en ella sus ojos oscuros y una triste sonrisa.—Pero yo ya me he resignado así que... Olvídalo y ya está, vete tranquila.

Misao siguió temblando en el mismo lugar mucho rato después de que Sanosuke hubiera desaparecido. Se sentía tan miserablemente sola... Que ni toda la fortaleza que les mostraba a todos los demás le serviría para consolarse. Sería un pobre consuelo pensar que ese beso la había dejado indiferente.

Pero ya no podía hacerle nada. Él tenía razón, no tenía nada por lo que quedarse. Al día siguiente partiría y dejaría atrás un montón de recuerdos agridulces y un puñado de buenos amigos. Sí era lo mejor.

Caminó de vuelta al dojo bien entrada la noche, dispuesta a dormir un poco pese a que el sueño parecía no querer acudir a ella. Ese beso se repetía una y otra vez en su mente y hacía que todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaran.

Se detuvo inconscientemente antes de abrir la puerta de una habitación que sabía perfectamente que no era la suya, puesto que estaba en la otra punta de la casa. Parpadeó confusa, sin poder recordar en qué momento había terminado frente a la habitación de Sanosuke pensando que era la suya.

Suspiró cuando el pulso comenzó a temblarle al acercar lentamente la mano para descorrer un poco la puerta. Solo un poco, pero necesitaba verle una vez más... ¿Para qué? No lo supo, solo necesitaba ver que él estaba ahí.

Y, cuando los rayos de la luna se colaron por la rendija que ella había abierto y vio el cuerpo desnudo de cintura para arriba placidamente dormido... Puso un pie primero y luego el otro dentro de aquella habitación. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que se sentía maravillosamente transgresora de algún tipo de norma. Casi deseaba que Sanosuke despertara en ese momento. Deseaba que le gritara, histérico, y la sacara de su habitación de una patada... Así le sería más sencillo marcharse enfurruñada con él al día siguiente.

Se congeló a mitad de camino cuando sintió esos ojos oscuros clavados en ella. Esta vez también estaba escrito en esa mirada que debía salir corriendo de ahí, pero nuevamente desoyó la orden que todos sus instintos de alerta le gritaban... Y se arrodilló, agachando la cabeza hasta ser ella misma quien ahora juntara sus labios con los de Sanosuke.

Esperó el rechazo, la bofetada, la risa desquiciada... Pero no esperaba el par de brazos que la dejaron tumbada completamente sobre él mientras unos ansiosos labios ahora eran los que devoraban los suyos sin compasión.

Y de nuevo temblaba, esperando que esa sensación ahogante que erizaba cada pelo de su cuerpo no terminara nunca. Pero se engañaba, esta vez era ella la que tenía más de una cosa que decir.

—Sanosuke... —Susurró, sin atreverse apenas a mirar de reojo los ojos de este.—De verdad que quiero tener algo en este lugar para quedarme pero... Nada parece tener la suficiente fuerza.

—Nada tiene la suficiente fuerza hasta que uno se la da, Misao.—Ella abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida. No la había llamado enana y, además, creía haber entendido lo que él había querido decir.

—Quiero quedarme.—Sentenció, un poco más segura de sí misma. Él sonrió de lado, comprendiendo que era su turno de ser maduro.—Y cuando sonríes así te daría cualquier cosa.

—Quiero que te quedes, Misao.—Susurró él en su oído, consiguiendo que se estremeciera.

—Entonces me quedaré...—Pero él no le dejó terminar la frase, pues volvió a besarla, vaciando su mente de todo pensamiento, dejando solo un pensamiento en ella, loco, incoherente y... que se parecía demasiado a él.—Pero necesito que nunca dejes de besarme.

—Tranquila...—Sonrió él, besando los negros cabellos.—Si es solo eso no dejaré que te marches de mi lado jamás.

Ella sonrió, feliz, enterrando un poco más hondo en su alma a Aoshi y dejando que Sanosuke permaneciera a flote. Se acurrucó en el futón, a su lado, respirando tranquilamente mientras él la tapaba. Hasta que se quedó dormida.

Por su parte él ya sabía que no se marcharía, que probablemente Aoshi hubiera quedado muy dentro de ese caparazón que la chica tenía la manía de llevar a todas partes pero... Sentía el miedo latente de que siempre tendría que competir con su recuerdo por el amor de Misao.

Aunque eso, ya no le importaba demasiado.

FIN

* * *

_Hola! Bien, lo primero de todo... ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Y esta es una de mis muchas deudas que tenía pendientes, concretamente..._

_**Dry!!**, amor de mi vida y mi corazón, esto es para ti!! Se que no es muy largo, ni muy porrrrnoooo (xD) pero ten en cuenta que es lo primero que escribo no ya de esta pareja, sino del universo de Kenshin entero... y debo confesar que me ha gustado la experiencia!! (tal vez repetiré... algún dia!)_

_Pues eso, ^^ espero que te gustara y a todo aquel que lo haya leido y también le haya gustado... gracias!!_

_Un beso!_


End file.
